A Secret Love Revealed
by happy snow1922
Summary: What'll Miyu say when she finds out that Kanata is going to the dance with... [[ just read to find out ]] Read and Review PLEASE! Thanks! [[Used to be: She Loves Him and He Loves Her]]
1. Chapter 1

Title: She Loves Him and He Loves Her

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat… DO NOT own Daa! Daa! Daa! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!

_Chapter One Announcement: Spring Fling Dance is coming_

_Saionji Temple…_

It was a wonderful morning. The alarm clock went on. (_RING-RING…!) _Miyu was still drooling on her pillow. She reached out for the alarm clock, and turned it off. After turning it off, she fell asleep again. After a few minutes, Kanata-kun noticed that she isn't awake yet. So, he decided to enter her room and wake her up. When he did, Miyu was surprised to see him in her room. She started to panic, when she saw the clock. She woke up late and didn't have enough time to fix herself and get ready for school. When she finished, Kanata and her headed to school.

_Walking to School…_

While Kanata and Miyu were walking to school, they were so quiet and didn't talk for sometime. Kanata broke the silence and said "Once again, We're late for school, just because of you!" Miyu blushed and didn't say anything. Kanata asked "Why are you so quiet? Are you ok? Are you sure you're Miyu?" Miyu answered "Yeah, I'm fine and OF COURSE I'm Miyu. Who do you think am I?" Kanata just smiled and looked at his wrist to check his watch. He started panicking and said "Miyu! Come on! We're very late for school, already! We need to hurry up!" They both ran going to school.

_At school…_

They reached their classroom. They were so tired from running. When they entered the classroom together, Christine saw them and started blowing out fire, while looking at them. She was very jealous, since she has a HUGE CRUSH on Kanata. Oh no, wait. It's not HUGE CRUSH, it is She LOVES Kanata. Anyway, they didn't mind her, and checked on the teacher. It's a good thing their teacher was late, too, and was actually about to go inside the classroom already.

As the teacher entered the classroom, they were already in their own seats and listened as the teacher announced that they would have their so called 'Spring Fling Dance' next month. _'I REALLY hope Kanata will ask me to go with him' _Miyu thought. _'I REALLY hope Miyu would say yes, if I ask her to go with me to the dance'_ Kanata thought. "Hey Kanata! Who would you ask to go with you to the dance?" Santa asked as he placed his arm on his shoulder. "I don't know, Santa. What about you?" Kanata asked him back. "I might ask Nanami. And I hope she would say YES!" Kanata smiled. (they continued having classes)

_Lunch Break…_

As Miyu was headed to the rooftop, Nozomou passed by Miyu, approached her and asked her to go with him to the dance. But Miyu didn't accept it yet, since she's waiting for Kanata to ask her to the dance. When she reached the rooftop, and saw Kanata alone, in deep thought, She approached him and asked "So, who are you going to ask to go with you to the dance?" in a fishy tone. _'You!'_ said Kanata in his mind. Since, he was too shy to tell her that so, he just said "I don't know yet," instead. Miyu's heart started to beat fast as she hoped he would ask her. They were silent for quite sometime. Kanata broke the silence and asked "How bout you? With whom are you going with to the dance?" '_I want to go with you!!! But you're asking Christine. Aww._' Miyu thought. "Hello? Earth to Miyu?!" Kanata said. Snapping back to reality, Miyu said "oh, oh. Well, actually, Nozomou asked me out about uh… Miyu looked at her wrist to check her watch 5 minutes ago." _'Oh no! She's going with Nozomou? Why didn't I ask her, before he did? Or why didn't I ask her just a while ago? '_ Kanata thought sadly and guiltily. "Oh, ok. Well, good luck in getting ready." Miyu giggled and said "Haha! Thanks. Good luck to you, too"

(The school bell rings) They continued with the rest of their classes. When classes finished, they headed back home together. Luckily, Christine was too busy, she didn't notice them.

_Walking back to the Saionji Temple…_

Miyu and Kanata walked back to the temple. They were very silent. The silence made Miyu very uncomfortable and so, she broke the silence and asked "Have you decided on whom to go with to the dance?" Kanata replied "Nope, not yet." Miyu still had lots of hope that he would ask her to the dance, so she smiled and said "Oh, I see. Well, good luck on choosing. Hope you pick the right one." Kanata smiled and thanked her. "Anyway, are you sure you're really going with Nozomou to the dance?" Kanata asked her. "Well, actually, he did ask me, but I haven't accepted his offer. So, I'm not quite sure yet." Kanata had a smile on his face and also had lots of hope that he might ask Miyu to the dance. If only he had the courage to, he should have asked her earlier.

_Dinner at the Saionji Temple…_

Miyu and Kanata were eating quietly at their dinner table. They didn't eat for so long, since they had so many things to do. Including the preparations for the upcoming, 'Spring Fling Dance.'

_Miyu's room…_

Miyu lying down on her bed, reading a magazine, looking for something she could wear to the 'Spring Fling Dance', a question popped out in her mind.

_Flashback_

_Miyu was headed to the rooftop. Suddenly, she bumped into Nozomou._

_Nozomou: Oh, I'm sorry, Miyu._

_Miyu: It's ok, Nozomou_

_Nozomou: Ne, Miyu?_

_Miyu: Hai?_

_Nozomou: Can you go to the dance with me? giving her a flower, specifically a _

_Red Rose_

_Miyu: Uh… I'll think about it, alright?_

_Nozomou: Ok, Miyu. Take your time. Bye now!_

_End of Flashback_

She sighed, and asked herself "_Should I really go to the dance with him?"_ She really was confused. And so, she decided to promise to herself that if Kanata wouldn't ask her to go the dance, in one week, she would accept Nozomou's offer. She then fell asleep because she was so tired from all the work she had done the whole day.

_Kanata's room…_

On his bed, reading a manga, he suddenly thought about the dance next month. He was so confused on whom to ask to the dance. He wanted to ask Miyu to go with him but he couldn't. He was to shy and scared that Miyu might reject him. But suddenly he thought _"Maybe trying isn't such a bad idea. After all, I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, want to go with her to dance."_ He then, decided to sleep already because he needs a lot of sleep for the next day of school.

_Next Day…_

After hours and hours of sleeping, they finally woke up. It's actually a miracle that both, Kanata and Miyu, woke up early and surely won't be late for school, AGAIN. While Miyu was taking a bath, Kanata cooked their breakfast. When Kanata was making their breakfast, he suddenly remembered his decision of trying to ask Miyu to the dance. They continued preparing for school. When they finished, they headed to school, before they get late.

_Walking To School…_

When they got out of the house, again, they were so quiet. Kanata broke the silence and said "Hey Miyu…" Miyu was shocked 'cause it's usually her who breaks the silence. "Nani, Kanata?" she asked. Kanata answered "Miyu, can you…"

_To Be Continued...  
Please Read and Review... _

_thanks _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa!

_Chapter Two oh finally! He's really going to ask me to the dance! Ahh!_

_Flash back_

_Walking To School…_

_When they got out of the house, again, they were so quiet. Kanata broke the silence and said "Hey Miyu…" Miyu was shocked because it's usually her who breaks the silence. "Nani, Kanata?" she asked. Kanata answered "Miyu, can you…"_

_End of Flash back_

Miyu's heart started to beat fast. Her cheeks felt warm. "Miyu…" Miyu's heart almost skipped a heart beat. But then Kanata continued… "Miyu, can you do the grocery for me?" Miyu fell down anime style. _I thought he was going to ask me to the dance! Ahhhhh!!!_ Miyu thought. Kanata was so nervous; his cheeks were burning from the heat. _Darn! Why can't I just speak up and ask her to go to the dance with me?_ Kanata thought guiltily. Kanata saw Miyu on the ground. "Are you ok?" he asked her in a gingerly voice. Miyu suddenly got up with a sweat drop on her forehead. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry." Miyu said scratching her head. "Ok, then, let's go. We might get late for school, AGAIN." He said, sarcastically, as he walked ahead of Miyu. "Hey, wait for me!" Miyu shouted trying to catch up with Kanata.

When they arrived at school, Kanata sat on his seat, so as Miyu. Aya and Nanami approached Miyu. "Miyu, has any of the boys asked you to the dance yet?" asked Aya. "Well, yeah, Nozomou did-" Miyu was cut of by Nanami. "So, did you answer him already?" she asked. "Not yet, do you think I should say, yes?" Miyu asked. "Of course!" Nanami and Aya said in chorus. Miyu looked at the direction where Nozomou, as usual he was handing red roses to her classmates. Kanata saw Miyu look at Nozomou's direction. Then he looked at Miyu. Miyu saw Kanata staring at her, she just turned to the opposite direction of Kanata trying to hide the tint of red that ran across her upper cheeks. Kanata did the same. _Did she just see me stare at her? _Kanata asked himself.

During their lunch time, Miyu went to the rooftop. She wanted to be alone to think about what Nanami and Aya have said earlier, about going to the dance with Nozomou. Now, she was really confused. She didn't know what to do

Later that time, Kanata decided to go to the rooftop. He had no idea, Miyu was there. When he reached the rooftop, he saw Miyu in deep thoughts. _'Oh no! What should I do now? Should I ask her already? Kanata, think!!!' _he murmured to himself. He sighed and calmed himself down, and approached Miyu. "Hey Miyu…" Kanata said in a nervous voice. "Hey Kanata, Uhm… Why do you sound so nervous? Anything Wrong? Miyu asked worriedly. "No, nothing's wrong" Kanata said trying to hide his nervousness and shyness. "ohh…" was all that Miyu could say. "You seem to have a lot of problems, Miyu" Kanata said, _'So… He noticed'_ Miyu thought. "Well you see… SOMEONE asked me to the dance. And… I don't know if I should go with him." Miyu said. _'Darn! Someone asked her already.' _Kanata thought. "And who IS THIS SOMEONE your talking about? Huh, Miyu?" Kanata asked. _'Why is he so curious?' _Miyu asked herself. "Like I said before, it's Nozomou, Remember?!?!" Miyu answered him. "Why not say yes?" Kanata asked angrily. "Why are you so angry all of the sudden?" Miyu yelled back.

Miyu then got so upset that she left Kanata alone on the rooftop. Kanata started feeling guilty of what he just said to her and also how he said those words to her. He sat down and kept quiet.

Meanwhile… As Miyu walked down the stairs, she bumped into Nozomou.

"Hey Miyu-chi" Nozomou said handing her a red rose… As usual…

"Hey Nozomou… Uhm… About going to the dance with you? Well, yes I would love to go with you." Miyu said forgetting all about her promise to herself.

"Really, Miyu? Are you sure about that?" Nozomou asked assuring her.

"Yes, Nozomou. I'm very sure." Miyu said.

Nozomou started dancing around 'cause of joy and happiness. Miyu can't help but smile. But what she didn't know was that a minute after she left the rooftop Kanata went down too. So, it means he heard every word.

Kanata felt so angry but he still managed to hide it. He waited for Nozomou and Miyu to leave before he went down the stairs. _'Darn you, Kanata! You're such a coward. Why cant you just go to her and say "hey Miyu can you go to the dance with me"!_ He was very guilty.

'_Sorry for making this chapter short. I have no more time. Any suggestions? I'm running our of ideas.' Much thanks! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa!**

**Chapter Three 3**

flash back

Meanwhile… As Miyu walked down the stairs, she bumped into Nozomou.

"Hey Miyu-chi" Nozomou said handing her a red rose… As usual…

"Hey Nozomou… Uhm… About going to the dance with you? Well, yes I would love to go with you." Miyu said forgetting all about her promise to herself.

"Really, Miyu? Are you sure about that?" Nozomou asked assuring her.

"Yes, Nozomou. I'm very sure." Miyu said.

Nozomou started dancing around 'cause of joy and happiness. Miyu can't help but smile. But what she didn't know was that a minute after she left the rooftop Kanata went down too. So, it means he heard every word.

Kanata felt so angry but he still managed to hide it. He waited for Nozomou and Miyu to leave before he went down the stairs. _'Darn you, Kanata! You're such a coward. Why cant you just go to her and say "hey Miyu can you go to the dance with me"!_ He was very guilty.

end of flash back

When classes ended, Kanata waited for Miyu. He wait for so long but not a single blonde-haired girl with green pools of emerald eyes, he adored so much, was in his sight. He waited for another minute but still… No… Miyu…

He gave up and left, but walked so slow… Cause he really had hope that Miyu would catch up with him. It took him two times more than the original time to reach the temple, from school.

When he reached the door of the temple, he stood quietly in front of it. He was wishing, no… I meant… praying, nope… I meant EXPECTING Miyu to be inside. He slowly opened the door, stepped inside and said "Tadaima" but he didn't hear any response. He searched the house, but didn't find her anywhere. He, then, decided to do his homework. Afterwards, he ate his dinner.

For tonight, he decided to stay up a little later than usual. While reading his manga, he heard the door open. _"She's hear at last" _he thought to himself. Miyu entered the living room, and saw Kanata there. She was about to leave, when Kanata said "Wait!" "What?!" Miyu asked him, sarcastically. "Where have you been?" asked Kanata. "Why do you even care?" "Well, of course, you know that your parents entrusted you to my father but he left. Now, I'm in charge of you. If something happens to you, I will never forgive my se…" Realizing what he just said "I meant they will never forgive my father!" he said, angrily. Kanata took a deep breath to calm himself down. After a few moment of silence, Kanata broke it and said "Who were you with?"

"do you really want to know?"

"well, yes!"

"Fine! I was out with NOZOMOU!" emphasizing the word "NOZOMOU"

Kanata turned his back and said "Well, it's a good thing you were out with someone I trust" as tears started rolling down to his cheeks. _"Is he crying?"_ Miyu asked herself.

"Good night now" said miyu in a gingerly voice.

Miyu got out of the room and went straight to her bedroom, leaving the crying kanata alone.

"Do you really hate me that much, Miyu?" Kanata asked to himself, while crying…

**Waaaa. Sorry for making all of you wait for so long. Had problems with the net connection. Sorry for making this chapter short.  Anyway, R&R please!... **


	4. Chapter 4

While Miyu was laying down on her futon, she was thinking deeply. "Was Kanata really crying out there?" she asked herself. 'if he really was crying… then why? I mean… There's no point of crying, right?' she once again, asked herself. '… and besides' she continued… 'Kanata's a man. And a man like Kanata doesn't just cry like that. Kanata's a man! He's my man!' All she wanted to do right at that very moment was to go to Kanata and comfort him. To say sorry for what she has done wrong. 'he's my man' came back to her thoughts and while she was at it, a flashback came to her mind. It was a TERRIBLE memory. It has been a grudge to her life… it was… AKIRA!!!

:: FLASH BACK ::

"Hey kanata!" a junior high version of Miyu called out to a junior high version of Kanata.

"Wait up!" Miyu panted.

Kanata looked back.

"Hey" Kanata greeted Miyu.

Miyu FINALLY caught up with Kanata and said "I need to tell you something very important." "well… uhm… you see… kanata…" Kanata looked at Miyu. "Uhm…" 'Goodness! Why does he have to look at me?! He's making it harder for me! why does he have to look so gorgeous!?!' Miyu thought. "You see… Kanata… I…"

Just then Santa appeared out of nowhere. "Oi, Kanata!" he called out. 'CRAZY, STUPID, IDIOTIC Santa! Why does he always have to pick the wrong time to… to… BUTT IN?! HMPH! Why now? Now that I was about to confess to him!' Miyu angrily though. "Oh… Hey Santa!" Kanata greeted him back, looking at his direction. "Guess who's back from a long trip." He said with a cheerful voice. From his back, Akira came out and gave a sweet, warm smile to Kanata. Miyu looked at Kanata's expression. It was all mixed up. It had both happiness and shock and other indescribable expressions.

"Hello Kanata!" she greeted him… and ONLY him. Her voice sounded serene and she walked towards Kanata oh-so-gracefully.

'I wish she trips and falls on her face!' Miyu hoped so badly.

"How have you been?" Kanata asked Akira.

"I've been great! How bout you?

"I've been great too!" Kanata happily replied.

They started to walk away, along with Santa. Forgetting about Miyu.

She saw it with her own very eyes! Kanata's and Akira's hands were intertwined with each other, laughing at each others' jokes and stories.

And she was just there witnessing the whole scene. She was totally forgotten by everybody else.

She continued watching them, until she couldn't see them anymore.

:: END OF FLASH BACK ::

'Oh no! Maybe he isn't my man. There's my rival, Akira!!! Oh, I just hate her!' she realized. 'What shall I do now? Should I tell him how much I love him?'

"AHHHH!!!" She screamed in her pillow.

:: END OF CHAPPIE FOR NOW. I'M SORY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I'VE BEEN RATHER BUSY THESE DAYS. AND I ONLY MADE IT UP TO THERE. I'LL CONTINUE WHEN I FIND TIME. SUPER SORRY. ::


End file.
